


Boys in the Street

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, I'm bad at tags, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, because it's an oc, does this count as angst with a happy ending, i guess, okay idk if this counts as major or minor character death, so i'm calling it minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and his Dad don't get along until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song of the same name by Greg Holden. Everything the dad directly says are lyrics of the song. (so it's not technically a song fic!...technically) this song is just so Dex i couldn't not do this.  
> I did have to change the lyrics a bit from "I'm embarrassing my country" to "you're embarrassing your country" that whole section has the pronouns flipped around so that the dad is saying it and not the son just talking about what his dad said.

They were high school sweethearts. They were going to go to college then with degrees in their hands start a family. William knew he loved Cameron and Cameron loved him. They had kept their relationship secret for three years and now they just had a few more weeks of high school left. They were going to different colleges but they would be close, and they both had cars, it would work out.  


William was walking Cameron home from school and they had checked there was no one around so William felt safe enough giving Cameron just a light kiss goodbye promising he’d be there in the morning to pick Cameron up for school. They thought they had gotten away with the kiss for a whole day before they found out they hadn’t been alone, that Cameron’s dad had seen and like a responsible parent told William’s parents.  
William couldn’t forget that day no matter how hard he tried he walked in the door to his father angry and red faced sitting at the table just waiting what he said would live with Willfor the rest of his life.  


“You’re the last thing I wanted, the last thing I need, how am I going to answer when my friends tell me My son, was kissing boys in the street.”  


William fought back yelling about how he loved Cameron, that the world was changing and it was okay now. But his dad wouldn’t hear it.  


That summer was tense, the pressure from their fathers caused William and Cameron to break up. Will knew he got off easy hearing that his parents weren't paying for him to go to school in Massachusetts, that he had to stay home to go to school. William couldn’t wait to get out he knew that Samwell would be an escape.  


The summers home from school were just as tense as the first summer. Will didn’t dare tell his dad about his boyfriend but his father must have overheard him talking to his mother, or brothers or sisters because the fighting never stopped. The worst happend when Will decided to spend thanksgiving with his boyfriend’s family something his mother told him would be just fine. He was glad to be held after the phone call he got from his dad thanksgiving afternoon.  


“you’re embarrassing your country, How could you do this to my family? Do you wanna grow up being lonely? We have worked for our money, we’ve put you in school, is this how you repay us, do you think this is cool? My son, stop kissing boys in the street.”  


He left Samwell with a degree in Computer science and was lucky enough to stay close to home. He ended up in New Jersey, Playing Hockey for the Devils. His boyfriend followed him there promising he could find a job at a school, or he would just write, it was chill. William had hoped this would be enough to make his father proud that it would finally be enough. Something had changed his father didn’t seem to hate him anymore, though he still put his foot down at Will bringing Derek around. It wasn’t quite a fight but William still ended up crying, without his boyfriend there to hold him this time while the words his father yelled echoed in his head.  


“You are part of this family, I made you myself, but the way that you act isn’t good for your health. My son, stop kissing boys in the street.”  


William Married Derek a year after first signing with the Devils, his father didn’t come to the wedding. William won the Stanley Cup and brought it back home to share with his family but his father was out fishing that day, even though Derek didn’t come with, when his mother promised her husband that Derek wasn’t there Will’s dad came back for dinner hugging him and telling him he was proud.  


William brought his son back home worried that his father would try to convince him that his parents had no business being parents. It had been years since the Stanley Cup incident. Will hadn’t won another one yet but his father never gave up hope. “Next year’s the year son.” was the phone call he got after every season. Will wanted his son to meet his grandfather at least once. It was a public secret that he wasn’t doing well health wise and as much as Will wanted Derek here as well he didn’t want to fight with his father anymore. They didn’t fight at all that visit. They sat quietly mostly, being men of few words until they got angry. When he finally spoke up William was more surprised than he had ever been.  


“There was no way of knowing, ‘cos all I was taught is men only love women, but now I’m not sure My son, keep kissing boys in the street “  


He went so far as to tell Will to bring Derek around next time he came to visit, that he wanted to met the man who tamed William, Will didn’t cry until he was alone.  


William J. Poindexter Sr. never got to meet Derek Nurse, it was a month after this visit that he passed away. Will only just made it to the hospital room a few times after his father was admitted. His father’s last words to him were now tattooed on the inside of his left arm.  


“When I’m gone, keep kissing boys in the street”


End file.
